It all started
by silverblood84
Summary: What started as an agreement between best friends turns into a lot more. What exactly does Eiji have planned for Fuji? Doesn't he like Oishi? Main EijixFuji. Slight hints of other pairings.


Title: It all started

Author: Silverblood84

Rating: T

Pairing: Eiji/Fuji with slight Tezuka/Fuji and Eiji/Oishi

Summary: What was supposed to be an agreement between best friends turns into something much more. What exactly is Eiji planning for Fuji? (EijixFuji), slight TezukaxOishi, and vague MomoxRyoma

It had all started so innocently with them. They had been best friends that shared everything with each other. That of course changed like everything else in the world.

It had been a perfectly normal day nothing out of the ordinary. But this day would mark the day it all begun. This day was the day Eiji and Fuji had agreed to confess to their crushes. They parted the day with a bright smile each and hope in their eyes. No one could tell what tomorrow held.

Fuji waited at the school gates for Eiji like every other day. His usual smile was plastered on his face, but his fingers were absently twitching. Maybe Eiji had better luck with Oishi then he had with Tezuka. He heard a slight shuffling of feet and looked up his head tilting as he saw Eiji.

There was no mistaking Eiji's rejection. His usual bright eyes were dull, his smile replaced with a frown, and his head hung low to the ground. Fuji quickly grabbed his friend's hand and escaped from the school grounds before the first bell.

They now sat on a park bench watching as swirling cherry blossoms hit the ground. It took this long for Eiji to break into heartbroken sobs. Fuji quickly brought him into a gentle embrace allowing Eiji to bury his head into his neck as Fuji started to stroke his hair.

"He only sees me as a doubles partner," Eiji said as he nuzzled into Fuji's neck.

Fuji doesn't reply only tightens his grip on Eiji. Fuji feels Eiji slowly pull away and he desperately wishes that Eiji wouldn't look at him. With hot tears streaming down his face and eyes so sad it breaks Fuji's heart. People may call him a sadist, but if there is one person he doesn't want to see in pain its Eiji.

Eiji smiles weakly as he leans slightly closer. His eyes regained a small spark as he sees Fuji's tender smile still in place. Eiji's eyes dance although he is still crying. Even if he had to go through pain he would bear it if Fuji found his happiness.

"Aw he was already taken," Fuji says with a slightly smaller smile on his face.

Eiji's eyes go dull again as he hears what Fuji said. He quickly puts an arm around Fuji's shoulder and lays his head on it. He looks out and follows the cherry blossoms fall to the ground with his eyes. Then he turns to Fuji and smiles sadly.

"Nya, Fuji I'm so sorry you deserved to get what you wanted," he says as he smiles sadly, "It would have been worth it if you just could have got what you wanted."

Fuji's eyes snaps open as he pulls away roughly. His eyes are glaring slightly at Eiji as he takes in what he had said. Eiji thought he deserved happiness, but what about Eiji he deserved it much more then he did. Eiji who always had a bright smile and cheerful words and could get along with anyone he deserved happiness. He deserved anything he could ever want.

"Eiji don't say that," he said gathering himself back up with a small smile on his face again, "You deserved Oishi's acceptance".

Eiji turned his head away his eyes lingering everywhere but Fuji's face. He turned his head back to Fuji his eyes now glowing again still lacking its usual brightness, but happy enough to make Fuji relax more into the bench.

And suddenly Eiji's eyes are smothering as he grabs Fuji's hand and pulls him closer. Their noses brush and Eiji smiles softly. He opens his mouth and exhales softly letting it hit Fuji in the face. Eiji then stands up watching in amusement as the ever calm Fuji blossoms a blush on his face.

Eiji sighs softly as he turns and says, "Oishi's acceptance was never what I wanted." He turned back around and begun to walk away. Fuji stares in astonishment after Eiji's back. He then chuckles silently what an interesting turn of events.

The next day everything seemed in peace with the tennis club. Tennis practice went much the same except for the two exceptions of the Golden Pair deciding a short break from being doubles partners and Fuji and Tezuka visibly avoiding each other.

Fuji had strangely found himself distracted through out practice. He spent most of the time watching Eiji instead of doing the drills. He was rarely ever surprised by people's actions and usually was able to even control what people did. But hearing Eiji say he hadn't wanted Oishi had tipped him off balance. They were the Golden Pair he along with everyone thought Eiji had to be in love with Oishi.

Fuji looked up to see Eiji inches from his face staring at him. Eiji's face lightens up and he waves enthusiastically to him. Fuji's smile widens as he lifts his hand in a small wave. He does this until Eiji turns away then he sighs and hangs his head. It was driving him crazy if Eiji didn't want Oishi then who was it?

Practice soon ended and as usual he waited for Eiji. They were always the last to leave on account of Eiji usually getting punished with extra laps by the end of practice. Fuji didn't really mind anyway he would usually just sit and listen to Eiji grumble about the unfair justice of the world. Today Eiji was quiet though shooting him looks when he thought Fuji wasn't looking.

Finally Eiji came out of the team showers fully clothed and red hair dripping. He gave Fuji a silly grin and gathered his tennis racquet. Fuji sifts and gets ready to stand. He stops as he sees Eiji staring at him again with a sad expression and he smiles softly as he signals Eiji to sit by him. Eiji hurriedly flops down on the bench and throws his arms around Fuji.

Fuji hugs him back tightly and pats his back quickly before pulling back slowly. He looks at Eiji and sees that he's crying. Fuji frowns and gently brushes his tears away with his thumb. Eiji smiles gratefully and stands up he then turns giving Fuji a cat like grin as he helps Fuji up.

Fuji's smile drops for a second before he once again smiles softly. He watches Eiji as he quickly tries to dry his hair. Which is rather pointless now as it is already almost dry. Ignoring this Fuji chuckles softly. He walks over to Eiji seeing he's almost ready to go.

Eiji lets out a small hum as he throws his towel in his locker and slams it shut.

"Hey Eiji," Fuji says with an overly innocent grin.

"What Fujiko," asks Eiji his tone cheerful as he turns toward the tensai.

Eiji gulps as he sees Fuji's expression. He knows from experience when Fuji has that smile it means trouble. Fuji's eyes were just visible behind his eyelashes and his head was tilted gently to the side. And Eiji could barley resist from hugging him. He looked so cute!

"Eiji," Fuji said, "Who's acceptance did you want if it wasn't Oishi's"?

Fuji watched as Eiji noticeably froze and blinked cutely. Eiji then quickly smiled as he sprang quickly forward knocking both of them to the floor. Fuji blinked at their position and looked up at Eiji curiously. While Eiji's grin just widened as he saw the surprise written on the tensai's face.

"Nya why do you ask Fujiko," Eiji breathed into his ear softly?

"Just curious," Fuji said as he looked into Eiji's face which held a mischievous smile.

"Well, nya I guess you could say this person is the most important thing to me," Eiji said his eyes taking on a gentle tone. Eiji's smile widened even further as he saw the curiosity burn in Fuji's eyes. Eiji giggled at his best friend for a tensai who helped him study and a person who prided himself on controlling people he sure was clueless.

Fuji sifted uncomfortably as Eiji's usual peaceful stare turned intense. He opened his mouth getting ready to tell Eiji he didn't have to tell him. After all he would find out soon enough seeing as Eiji wasn't exactly hard to get information out of. Suddenly Eiji's face became serious as he bent slightly closer.

"Do you really want to know," Eiji asked his tone taking on a teasing tone. Fuji slowly nods his head feeling like a small child. Eiji smiles as he bends down leaning towards Fuji's ear.

He breaths softly into Fuji's ear and sighs before saying, "I really wish we could have gone to that movie I planned instead of telling you here but." He stopped here leaned back slightly still grinning as he finished saying, "The only person I ever wanted to be with like that is you Fujiko."

Fuji blinked rather dumbly at this as he begun to understand what Eiji said. Eiji still had a happy glint in his eye and an almost arrogant smile on his face despite Fuji's silence. Seeing this Fuji closed his eyes letting his usual smile cover his face.

"Hum why do you look so cocky?" Fuji asked teasingly, "I haven't said anything back to you."

Eiji smirked as he bent down and said, "You're not the only one with a way with people Fujiko."

Fuji continued to smile as he said in a gentle purr, "Oh I'm not am I." He then looked up into Eiji's face to see him shake his head his face still covered with his catty smirk.

"Nya nope I had a very interesting conversation with Tezuka. He seemed to believe that while you did tell him who you adored he didn't remember you telling him anything about you liking him." Eiji said as he watched in amusement as Fuji's eyes snapped open again.

"Tezuka told you that," Fuji asked before he could stop himself.

"Well yes it was quite easy really all I had to do was play up on his weak points," Eiji asked his voice now full of mischief, "Did you notice the looks he's been giving Oishi lately"

Fuji chuckled in amusement as he watched his best friend talk excitedly about how he found out about Oishi's and Tezuka's secret relationship after walking in on them in the clubroom while everyone was running laps. At hearing this Eiji stopped talking and smiled warmly at hearing Fuji laugh.

Eiji shifted nervously as he said, "Nya so I just told you how I feel so how about you Fujiko do you feel the same way?"

Fuji smiled brightly chuckling at seeing Eiji's nervousness. He turned serious opening his eyes and looking solemnly into his eyes. Nodding happily with a small smile he said, "Yes Eiji your far to cute to resist."

Fuji watched as Eiji squealed happily. Fuji looked up into Eiji's face and chuckled as Eiji launched his arms around him. Eiji slowly pulled his face from Fuji's neck and looked at Fuji asking permission. After receiving the same smile and nod from Fuji he bent down slowly as he placed his lips gently on Fuji's. Eiji gently petted Fuji's hair as Fuji wrapped his arms around Eiji's neck.

Eiji quickly pulled away nuzzling his nose into Fuji's neck as he sighs happily. Fuji lifts a hand and starts to stroke Eiji's hair earning him a soft giggle. Fuji still smiling says, "Eiji were really late we might miss dinner if we don't hurry."

Fuji watches as Eiji's eyes widen comically before he jumps up quickly pulling Fuji up along with him. Eiji quickly grabs his things and tosses Fuji his things as he pulls on Fuji's hand and leads him outside. Fuji watches as Eiji takes a deep breath and twirls around in circles clearly enjoying the slight drizzle that has begun.

Eiji grins happily as he launches himself into a final hug. Giving Fuji a quick peck on the lips with a catty grin he begins to run in the direction towards his house. Fuji begins to chuckle as he watches Eiji tripping along the walk way.

"Nya Fujiko one last thing before we go," Eiji shouts happily his eyes gleaming.

Fuji turns towards him and tilts his head as he nods for Eiji to continue. Fuji watches as Eiji blushes slightly and he tilts his head curiously. Eiji looks up and smiles brightly his eyes now gleaming with mischief.

Eiji sucks in air as he loudly declares, "I'm seme."

Fuji blushes as Eiji raises his eyebrow and smirks before he starts to run down the street still happily talking. Fuji remains frozen for a moment before he starts to chuckle silently. He hitches his tennis gear on his shoulder and locks the clubroom properly before leaving.

As he's leaving he mutters a soft, "I guess that makes me uke." A sadistic smirk comes on to his face before he returns to his usual smiling face and begins to amble home. Thinking on his way now that Eiji and him are together the only ones not paired are Momo and Echizen. His grin widens at the thought maybe he can give them the right push to solve that problem. With Eiji's help of course he had showed him self more than capable and besides what was the uke without his precious seme.


End file.
